


这醋太醉人

by DAyUNi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAyUNi/pseuds/DAyUNi
Summary: ABO 文，有点肉。





	1. Chapter 1

台上的张肃逐字逐句地说着自己准备的稿子，浅蓝色的长衫更是凸显了他高挑的身材，长发束起一个马尾挽到后头，手里拿着一把扇子，十分违和地说着那些个不着边幅的俏皮话。台下的观众听着张肃用与时俱进的言辞说着十分现实的玩笑段子，一边却看着眼前这位少年如画中走出来的翩翩才子模样，听觉和视觉的冲击让人移不开眼，闭不了耳，似懂非懂地听他说，笑声却毫不吝啬。

相声大师张敬和沈屠的儿子是位脱口秀演员。一开始总有很多人喜欢说风凉话，嘲笑张肃未曾遗传两位父亲的天赋，只能寻求和相声类似的途径来挽尊。然而，张敬和沈屠夫夫对于儿子说脱口秀并没有显露任何不悦，常常出现在儿子的线下演出，和其他观众一样敞开了怀乐。

张敬和沈屠早年间老在各地剧场演出，夫夫搭档的好处便是可以把儿子带上一起巡演。孩子小时候就聪明，学习能力也比一般人强，只可惜打小就对相声不感兴趣，也不喜欢，提到相声就躲得远远的，反倒对传统乐器特别感兴趣。

沈屠思来想去也不打算勉强孩子学相声了，就让他跟着师傅学三弦。这一学就是十几年。张肃像个普通孩子一样上学，成绩也好，就一直念上大学毕业。张肃擅长理科，上大学的时候也是自己选的要念化学，所以毕业之后毫无悬念地成为了泡在试验室里的当代理科男。

张肃长大以后还练三弦，偶尔也到父亲们的剧场打下手，需要他弹弹弦也好还是盯盯梢也好，他都乐意。他喜欢传统艺术，觉得无论是相声还是曲艺都是祖传下来的文化财产，是美而有内涵的艺术，流淌在他的基因里。但是他的生活，他所热爱的，是科学研究和化学。

就这样，这位老身穿长袍束发的青年成为了实验室里的一道风景，像神仙一样的存在。很多人都对他的生活还有故事特别感兴趣，他也乐于分享，可是时间一长他就觉得腻了。转折就是这个时候出现的，哪怕脱口秀这个东西一直在的视线里出现过，可就让当时候的张肃有了想参与的冲动。

凭借着独树一帜的演出风格和人生经历，张肃便兼职成为了一名脱口秀演员。他并不认为脱口秀就比相声u易，更不觉得脱口秀比相声低人一等，他们有着本质上的区别，就如同街舞和芭蕾舞哪怕都是舞蹈却有着根源上的差异，适合不一样的人，适合不一样的表达。

有些事张肃不可以隐藏，但也不挂在嘴边说。他很俊美，甚至可以媲美他以容颜得名的阿爸，由此也让人合理认为他是一位omega, 一位能力出众的omega；同时也有人认为能力这么强大的青年必定是个alpha,可是面对观众和媒体无数次的疑问，张肃都轻轻带过，说他自己不在乎a或则着o, 这对他来说并无太大的差别。

张肃是个a, 一个非常彻底的a.隐藏在他的长衫底下的是精干漂亮的肌肉和身材。他遗传了他阿爸的样貌和好听的嗓子。但，这样的人未免过于完美。

二十好几的张肃是个母胎单身，纵然有些许禁欲也并非谁都看不上，只是一直没有遇到让他冲动的人。但是追根究底的原因却是因为他嗅觉失灵。先天性对任何信息素都失灵的嗅觉。

他除了能从表面特征分辨别人是a或o以外，无法从对方散发出来的信息素辨认对方的第二性别，同理更不会因为别人信息素的失控外放而失去理智，第二性别的异性相吸对于他来说是不成立的。既然感受不到相斥的信息素也感受不到相吸的信息素，那，是a是o自然也没什么区别了。

如今有各种抑制剂和喷雾，这些外来的药物可以帮助自制力比较弱的个别来控制他们的信息素，但是因为各种原因信息素失控爆发的情况也很常见。

在化学实验室里，大部分的研究人员都是alpha 或 beta, 但是失控率并不低，实验屡屡失败的时候研究人员也会暴躁也会抑郁，情绪波动过大而导致信息素失控也属正常。然而，alpha 在一群信息素先天排斥的 alpha 或则对信息素相对迟钝的beta之中就算释放大量的信息素也会在短时间内就被逼退。

相反的，说脱口秀的群体里，大部分人员却是beta 和 omega. Omega 的基因里先天就讨喜，有观众缘，很适合站在聚光灯下接受众人的瞩目，这样的脱口秀演员擅长表演，也极其会说话，再加上有些o 非常有生活，站在台上就显得非常自在。脱口秀相比试验室确实更少会引发信息素失控的事，而且脱口秀的观众很多都是alpha，要是在台上信息素失控那后果就会不堪设想。

张肃信息素嗅觉失灵的事情虽然不是个无人知晓，隐蔽的秘密，但终究是一种类似于残废的先天缺陷，不可能挂在嘴边像没事一样宣告天下。身边的同事仰慕他的会认为他是个自控能力很强的禁欲神仙，跟他关系一般的会认为他是对信息素比较不敏感，而不喜欢他的人会觉得他性无能。信息素嗅觉失灵是一件事，不代表张肃本身没有信息素，也不代表张肃的信息素不失控，更不代表他没有敏感期。

“谢谢大家，我是张肃。” 随着最后一个段子被托出，观众酣畅淋漓的欢呼，张肃给今天的演出收了个漂亮的尾。


	2. Chapter 2

今天的線下演出結束之後，其他的演員就要奔往下一個城市繼續演出，作為未同公司簽約的業餘脫口秀演員，張肅就不跟他們一起走了。脫口秀本來就只是自己的一個興趣愛好，作為兼職剛好，讓他抽離枯燥沉重的試驗室生活，能有一個像年輕人一樣逍遙自在的樣子。

【下班了，走一個吧】張肅迅速地在手機上敲了幾個字，看了一眼就發了出去

對方並沒有馬上回复，張肅看了一眼時間，這個點對方或許還在演出不方便看手機吧。他想了想又決定先回公寓一邊洗澡一邊等待對方的回复。

【今天連演了四場，累了，改日吧】開車回去的路途中就收到了對方的消息

張肅在方向盤上敲了幾下，等交通燈的當兒腦筋也沒有停下；轉綠的時候立刻決定轉了個彎往自家劇場的方向開去。

【我在劇場外邊，我送你回去】發送出去之後張肅就沒有準備會收到回复，眼看離預計演出結束時間還有 20 分鐘，就把車窗搖下了一些，點了一根煙

張敬和沈屠的師傅幾年前過世了，幾位高徒就分別分到了不同的劇場，張敬和沈屠是一家就被分到了北京最大的劇場，這幾年張敬和沈屠大部分時間還是在全國各地巡演，劇場就一直由他們的徒弟打理。張肅對這個劇場一點也不陌生，說他的童年就圍繞在這個劇場轉也不為過，這裡的看門大爺當時候還是個年輕小伙，現在也是個大爺了；他作為張敬沈屠的公子，雖然不是劇場和班社的一部分，但是定時的查勤和考察還有一些涉及行政上的事務他依然牽涉其中。

說到張敬和沈屠的徒弟，有一些是他們還未成婚的時候就已經納入麾下的，現在已經成材的那些大多也是他出生之前就已經跟著他兩位父親的。他出生之後張敬和沈屠就把更多的時間放在教育他身上，很多時候也會讓徒弟來照顧他這位少爺，陪他到處上躥下跳，陪他到處遊玩，所以他們叫他一聲少爺，他叫他們叫一聲師哥；感情卻和親兄弟一般親。

“張肅” 思緒被一聲叫喚拉回，窗外站著一個人，還保持著敲窗的姿勢

張肅一邊解鎖，看了一眼時間

“來很久了吧。”對方上車就開口道

“還行，半個小時吧。” 張肅把煙掐了，緩緩吐了一口氣說

“嗯？你身上怎麼有 omega 的味道，你去哪兒了？” 口氣像足了抓到丈夫出軌的小媳婦

張肅不明所以，試著嗅了嗅自己，並未察覺任何異味，“我剛俱樂部裡出來。大概是那裡不小心沾上的吧。”

“啊，也對，說脫口秀的 omega 多。” 對方拿出一瓶噴霧往張肅身上就噴去

“ 週忡！呸呸呸，噴我一臉，你這個狗鼻子。” 

週忡是張敬的徒弟，剛來到北京的時候就住他們家，但是由於是個 omega, 沈屠把他們倆分開放在兩處院子裡，就怕萬一有什麼事。不過後來知道了張肅的問題之後他們就放鬆了警惕，才導致了後面發生的事情。

“今天台下肯定有個 alpha 準備進入敏感期了，他那個信息素的味道嗆我一鼻子。” 週忡和張肅一樣，是個特殊體質，他是個狗鼻子，感應信息素比別人要敏感兩三倍以上。

週忡可以感應到即將進入發情期或敏感期的信息素，甚至可以嗅到普通抑製劑和中和劑掩蓋的信息素味道，同理只要身邊有 alpha 散發信息素他也會更加敏感，更加難以自持。簡單來說，距離五公里以內所有的信息素都逃不過他這個狗鼻子。所以，真正的禁慾神仙，是周忡。

\---  
omega 还需要继续等，下半场才会出现


	3. Chapter 3

张肃把周忡送到家楼下，看着他上楼之后才缓缓地离开。

自从张肃回到北京开始上班之后，他俩只要有时间基本上都会在一起，不管是出门也好还是聚餐也好，除了工作和回家以外都在一起。周忡对格外敏感的事情知道的人同样不多，但是却没少给他带来各种麻烦，总有一些alpha喜欢像个种马一样显摆自己的信息素，也总有各种omega 喜欢释放信息素来达到自己的目的地，同时起到了让他恶心反胃的作用。幸运的是，周忡不排斥张肃的信息素，也不会对张肃的信息素起任何的反应，而由于张肃不会对任何外来的信息素干扰，他能够很完美地把控自己的信息素，稳定且安全，在张肃身上总会有这个人没有第二性别的错觉。

张肃长得漂亮，周忡也不差，可是相比之下周忡确实帅气更多，俊美更少，走在一起容易产生他们是一对的假象，由此也省去了许多不必要的麻烦。成双成对地走在一起，不会有人跑到脸上来叫嚣，也不会有人有兴趣地对已被标记的人做一些无谓的举动。

【我走了，早点休息】发完之后张肃就开车离去了

周忡回到家立马打开空调，空调内设都有调和剂和过滤器，能够在打开的一到两分钟内把空气中乱七八糟的信息素都清理干净。趁这个时候，周忡就把身上还在包里穿过的衣物都扔进篮子了再喷上一点调和剂，迅速窜进浴室里洗澡。

等他从浴室里出来的时候，屋里积攒了一整天的那些信息素已经彻底清理干净了，这才让他浑身都放松下来喝一口凉水。

周忡一边擦拭着头发一边无聊地滑着手机，有个师弟给他发了消息说家里出了急事，原定过几天就出差给师傅助演的事被迫需要有人顶班。周忡常年都在小剧场里演出，因为体质的关系不宜到处奔波，也因为他是师傅带大的，所以有正当理由留在剧场里帮师傅看家，守住地盘；但是演员总不能永远躲在小剧场里。适当的时候都该出去看看，见识见识。

【过几天我出差找师傅去，月末前不回来了】

周忡跟搭档还有师傅调节了一番之后，师傅叮嘱他万事小心，让他的搭档多关照他，然后就默许了调班的事。周忡的搭档叫许澜嵩，是个beta, 被alpha 标记过的beta, 是师傅前几次收徒弟的时候看中了他的体质而纳入麾下的师弟；说不上特别有天赋，好在勤恳老实，周忡和他合作起来也很轻松。

张肃回到家之后看着自己乱糟糟的屋子，不禁叹了一口气；随意地把外衣仍在沙发上之后就转头进了书房里看起了论文。书房里的书桌上堆叠在一本本厚重的化学书和一沓沓的论文和笔记，凌乱不堪。最近自己正在跟的实验和他预想中出现了偏差，他想再次看看这些以前看过的论文和资料，准确地在对的书堆里抽出一本字典一般厚重的教书，再从散落在桌角的纸堆里翻出了之前标记过的论文笔记，这一看就一直看到了凌晨。所以张肃再看到周忡的消息那时候已经是他洗了澡准备睡了。距离发送时间已经过了两个多小时。

“师哥，分开坐真的没关系吗。” 许澜嵩登机前拿着手上的登机牌，师傅千叮嘱万叮嘱好好看着师哥，要是分开坐他一没注意师哥出了什么事那该怎么办啊，虽然师哥的性子他也知道，不是娇柔软弱的omega, 但是真要遇上什么事他一个omega完全没有对抗能力啊。

“没事，你别这样紧张兮兮的。” 今天是因为飞机满客，所以他俩才被迫要分开坐，其实周忡心里也是不愿意的，跟陌生的人坐在一起，感应他们在飞机里的调和剂下的信息素，飞机里做什么的看什么的都有，借着飞机里的调和剂和抑制剂在散发一些不怎么让人舒服的信息素，企图瞒天过海。当周忡登机之后发现身边坐的人都互相认识，并且也都是alpha之后，他毫不犹豫地找许澜嵩换了个座位。

找许澜嵩换座的时候对方露出了十分纠结的神情，欲言不止，可后来依然没有说什么就和他换了座，只是告诉他多注意着点，那时候周忡以为那只是许澜嵩不愿意换座而已，并没有想太多。

“你好，那个，我能不能跟你换个座位，让我坐外边啊，我怕待会儿我想上洗手间会打扰到你。” 说话的是个年轻女孩，估摸着二十来岁的样子

“啊，行，没问题。” 说着就往里挪了

有个空乘人员看到了他们换座，就过来看有什么能帮上忙。后来姑娘从座位底下拿出了自己的背包，空乘人员也好意地帮姑娘把背包放到了头顶仓上。俩人还交流了一下空乘人员才离开。

【江絮舟】是周忡混混沌沌睡着之前在那名空乘人员身上看到的名字。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高能荤。  
> 道具强暴。  
> 肉部分取自 《臣服》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉部分取自 《臣服》by 墨奈何

“先生，周先生，您醒醒……” 周忡被人摇晃着肩膀叫醒

睁开眼迷迷糊糊之中有一阵非常刺鼻的信息素味道，就来自眼前这个把他叫醒的人

“先生，您知不知道做您身边的那位乘客去了哪里？” 他抬头一看才发现正是那位帮小姑娘拿行李的空乘人员

周忡摇了摇头，她去了哪里他怎么可能知道。

“那您能不能陪我去后边的洗手间看一眼，她是一位omega, 出了什么事我一个alpha 不好处理。” 这句话其实漏洞百出，但是当下刚被叫醒的周忡并未察觉出任何不对，只得傻乎乎地走在那位空乘人员前面往洗手间走去

只是他越走越清醒，就发现了事情有蹊跷，一回头看着那位空乘人员，他只是一脸担忧地指示他继续往前走，一直走到了飞机最尾端那处。周忡立马有种不详的预感，迅速瞟了两件洗手间才发现安全带提示灯已亮起，厕所里面没人，其他是空乘人员们也都回到了自己的座位，此刻的飞机末端竟是一个人都没有。周忡立马回身想拔腿就跑，谁知道从后面伸出来一只手，手上抓了一块布就往他鼻子上捂，眼前的那位空乘人员用alpha的力气抓住了他的肩膀，不让他逃走。

这是周忡才发现捂住他鼻子的不是普通的布，里面肯定有别的成分。这块布上面有alpha的信息素，不多，但是对付他已然足够，更何况是捂着他鼻子逼他吸进去的。他不敢再动，清俊的面容逐渐泛白，呼吸困难只能发出模糊的喉音。他看着不远处的帘子，只要把它掀开，外面就会有人能看见，就会有人能救他。

“还没开始就快哭了，这一点点激素就这么大反应，比女omega勾人多了。”语毕，身后的人递给空乘人员一把锋利的水果刀，直接从正面割开了周忡的帽衫，然后一把扯开了他里面的薄t恤。匀称的肌肉和纤瘦的腰肢一览无余，胸膛上胸前两点淡蔷薇色的嫩芽随着呼吸不断起伏着，因为衣物被突然扯开，白皙的皮肤感觉到凉意泛起一阵战栗。

身后的人伸出舌头在他的颈后舔咬，那里是omega最脆弱的地方，让他不禁僵硬起来，才发现身体已经不受控。空乘人员俯身从他肚脐处向上缓慢地舔过，黏湿的感觉让周忡浑身发颤，努力找回力气膝盖一顶，直撞在男人身上，将他撞歪向一边。正想挣脱，腿间脆弱的地方被人一把捏住，疼得他一抽，那声痛呼只漏出了些许，显得凄惨而悲凉。

空乘人员的声音狠戾而沙哑，“我啊，就喜欢你这种不听话的。”他连着内裤扯下周忡的的休闲裤，身后的人按住他乱踢的双腿，握住了周忡腿间逐渐有了反应性器，眼前的人却已经把手伸向他的后穴。看着眼前的人梨花带雨的表情，对着周忡身后的人咧嘴一笑：“你看这个男omega一点也不输你们女生Omega，当男alpha 就是好，想搞谁就搞谁还不用被标记束缚。像你，还能跟着我一起玩好看的男Omega，多好。“

“这位是自己送上门来的，之前坐那个位置的普通beta没那么标致。”周忡终于听出来身后的声音属于谁，是和他换座的那位姑娘。

“去吧帘子拉的紧一点。” 闻声，女孩终于放开了他去吧帘子的勾勾上，帘子勾上的一瞬，周忡觉得自己坠下了地狱。

“别这种表情，好像吃了多大亏一样。”空乘人员拍拍他的脸，“你们这些omega不就是天生就会勾人吗，一个个在床上都一脸求艹的模样。让我爽了，我也许还会对你温柔点。”见他失神不再挣扎，男人以为他已经被药物控制了，把他嘴里的布扯了出来。

谁知刚一扯开，空乘人员的肚子上就挨了狠狠一脚，撞到了后面的储物柜，发出了一点声响，却被飞机上的颠簸掩盖了过去。周忡奋力奔向另一边还没给勾上的帘子，他知道自己的身体快受不了了，很快他就会被刚吸进去的的激素挑得进入发情，他必须高呼救命。让附近的乘客能有听见他的求救。

这行为彻底激怒了空乘人员。他抓住卓悦的脖颈，将他嗯在墙上，抬手就是一巴掌，用足了力道，打得卓悦头偏向一边，脑袋里嗡嗡作响。

“操他妈的！我让你跑！”男人骂着，周忡能感受到这个被性欲和怒气激怒的alpha散发着大量的信息素， “溪子，把东西拿过来，我今天好好调教这个不懂得取悦alpha的omega。”

女子把背包放到空乘人员面前打开。那是登机的时候被放到头顶仓的背包！里面有绳子，还有一堆乱七八糟的道具。周忡看到背包里的道具，惊恐地往后缩。

“把他绑起来，嘴塞住，再加点药。”

周忡反抗失败，很快他被束缚起来，嘴里被压进了一只口塞。女子又倒了一点激素在白布上捂住他的鼻子，就在周忡快要窒息的时候松开手，这一次，他的身体已经进入发情阶段了，脑子也不似刚刚清醒。现在的他，只是一个寻求本能的omega。

空乘人员看时间差不多了，很快提示灯就要熄了，用力分开他的腿，压住。手指不断用各种方式挑弄着他的性器，直到完全勃起才放开，讥讽道：“随便弄一弄就骚成这样，omega再怎么装还是Omega。”说着那手往下，撑开卓悦的臀缝，用中指顶在了幽闭的后穴，问，“哇塞，都那么湿润了？来，告诉alpha哥哥，是不是想被标记？”

周忡带着口塞根本说不出话来，眼里流着泪拼命地摇头。他面如土色，蜷缩着因为挣扎而被勒出深深红痕的身体。他的性器被人拿捏在手，胸前的乳头被人舔咬着，后穴流出来的液体也顺着他的大腿根滴在了地上。

“真嫩啊。换做是beta 就没有这么漂亮了。” 空乘人员将手指缓缓插入，周忡的后穴本的括约肌本能地收缩，那湿软又紧致的质感让男人愉悦，捣弄两下，说，“真他妈紧，难道没被人操过？处子omega还被我赶上？” 三指进去的时候，周忡抽动了一下，被口塞堵住的口中发出一声压抑的鼻音，眼泪不断涌出，模糊了视线。

“居然是处子，虽然是个Omega但是就先插着这个适应适应吧。”空乘人员拿过一个中型按摩棒，“你看溪子多寂寞，她也都湿了，不如让她帮你舔舔？”现在，让溪子好好服务你，但是你要是先射了，我可就要生气了哦。“


	5. Chapter 5

帘子从外面被掀开，亮光照进来。空乘人员和女子怔在了原地，女空乘人员身边的澜嵩立马冲到他身边。

女空乘人员当下愣得，不敢相信眼前的一切。那是自己的同事猥亵和一名女乘客在威胁一名显然已经进入发情的omega。Omega脸上的泪痕和身上的伤痕已经显露了对方是被迫的。

“还站着干嘛！报警啊！“ 澜嵩的眼泪都流出来了，这还是他疼着护着的那个师哥吗

其他的空乘人员闻声赶来，把空乘人员和那名女子用手铐铐起来，锁在后坐的座位上。只要落地他们就会马上被带走。

而空乘人员们前前后后地忙活的同时，只有澜嵩抱着他师哥。给周忡打了镇定剂之后他也从发情阶段脱离了，眼神逐渐恢复清明的同时，脑子也开始清醒起来。

“师哥……“ 澜嵩在他耳边呢喃，绳子已经被松开了，但是后穴的东西还没取出来。空乘人员们忙活完了之后就把飞机尾端再次留给了他们二人。

感受到身边有人，周忡先是一哆嗦，试着躲开。

“师哥，师哥，师哥是我……我是澜嵩，我是嵩嵩。“他跟着师哥搭档快十年了，师哥就是他的大哥，带着他学艺，教着他做人，到哪儿都会算上他一份，陪着他从默默无闻的小徒弟慢慢演到了现在的大角儿，他也陪着年少成材的师哥一步步走到今天镇着剧场的名角儿。师哥一直都是他除去师傅以外最崇拜的人，十年的感情，从未见过这般狼狈的师哥。那些人凭什么对师哥下手！

“嵩嵩……嵩嵩……“周忡虚弱的叫唤着他熟悉的名字

“在……我在……对不起！对不起！“ 他早就看到背包里的东西，他不该和师哥换座的！他不应该带着侥幸的心态，认为她不会把里面的东西在飞机上拿出来，更不应该完全不提醒师哥！

周忡摇头，他扯着澜嵩的衣服，把头埋到他怀里，大哭了起来

澜嵩顺着周忡的头发，一边试着安慰他，一边因为惭愧和气愤陪着他哭泣

“师哥，我们把后面的东西取出来吧。“ 他必须带师哥离开这个地方了，回到座位上让师哥坐的舒服一点

周忡点头，澜嵩就把他抱紧洗手间里，让他靠着自己的肩膀，那东西虽不粗却塞得很深，后穴本来就算有润滑周忡的身体一直紧绷着，不太容易弄出来。

“放松身体。”澜嵩一面动手，一面安抚着他，“忍一忍，一下就好了。我慢点弄，相信我。”他将那根黑色的罪魁祸首弄出来，丢到一边，洗了手，说，“我们回座位上去，我给你拿换的。”

一下了飞机，那名空乘人员和女子就直接被警察带走了，周忡和澜嵩就被带到了医院。路上，澜嵩给师父们打了个电话说明了情况，周忡其实被带回座位之后虽然看着松懈了一些，可其实他并没有好点，他身上那名alpha残留的味道，已经不是普通调和剂可以稀释的。一直到上了救护车之后他下意识感觉自己已经安全了，才昏迷过去。

再醒来的时候周忡已经感应不到身上有任何别人的味道了，但是依稀还有一些熟悉的信息素弥漫在空气里。师父们已经来过了……

“您醒来了。“

周忡转过头，看到了坐在床边的少年。

“宋矜……“ 少年走了过来，摁了摁他床边的紧急按钮

“师叔和嵩哥他们刚走，让我守着。“ 少年的嗓音很特别，似十来岁还未变声的少年嗓，像是调门稍微低沉的女声，也像调门偏高的男声，却一点也不难听，反而很清脆，干净

“师哥说他晚上就到。“ 宋矜说的师哥就是张肃

宋矜不是拜在师父门下的徒弟，自是不会和他们称师兄弟；但是张肃和宋矜确是正经八百的师兄弟，他们都是张敬的师弟陈元的徒弟。所以宋矜说的师叔就是张敬。陈元先生是有名的三弦师傅，除了三弦，对于快板书和唱戏也十分精通，这位宋矜，便是陈老先生的得意门生。

医生进来检查了一番之后，告诉周忡他们已经帮他仔细清理过一遍，不会有什么问题。会昏迷只是因为精神过于疲惫，好好调理不出几天就能恢复。只是因为激素的原因他短期内可能没有办法像以前一样控制自己的信息素，所以给了他一瓶医用抑制剂以备不时之需。这半个月好好休养，过了半个月之后身体上应该不会有任何的后遗症。

医生走了之后，周忡又开始发呆。他其实是苦涩的，被人强暴这事会在他心里留下一辈子的阴影，只能感恩那个畜生alpha 没有在他身上留下任何标记。他看着在对面沙发坐着看书的宋矜，忍不住笑了。待会儿张肃来到看见宋矜不知道会怎么样呢。

宋矜是个omega, 他们算不上熟络但也互相认识很多年。这里是南京，就是陈元先生的地盘，师父们出去演出，最信得过的人就是陈元师叔，他们不知道自己醒来的时候会是什么状态，留宋矜来守着他似乎是最合适的选择。就是有点诧异宋矜对这个安排居然毫无异议。

宋矜长得不高，站在同是omega的周忡身边甚至还要矮上半个个头，带着金边眼镜，话不多也不爱笑，记忆中的宋矜就一直都是这样很文静，很疏离。可是打小张肃和宋矜关系就很一般，虽然说不上不好，但是属于能不见则不见的类型。他虽然问过张肃原因呢，张肃却没有正面回答他的问题，只是轻描淡写地说了是个巧合。


	6. Chapter 6

医院的探望时间十点就结束了，所以一直到宋矜离开，周忡没有看见张肃，也没有见着张敬和沈屠。

熄灯之后，医院就越发安静，直到同病房里的人也睡着，耳边传来打鼾声，周忡的眼泪才顺着脸颊流下。他抱着自己的膝盖，把头埋到膝盖里，觉得身边舒适的打鼾声和平稳的呼吸声是那么的讽刺，甚至是窗外的树叶摩挲的声音都让他觉得很烦躁。

周围的一切都让他不愉快，强迫着自己专心一点，不要想那些乱七八糟的，想想会为他心疼难受的人，例如已经很自责的澜嵩，例如师父们，例如……张肃。

“你在看什么呢，看得那么入神。” 迷迷糊糊中他听到了自己的声音，似乎是对张肃说的话

“没什么，就是一个关于化学实验的事。有个beta 想当 alpha 的故事，他摘除了自己的信息素导体，想让自己成为无第二性别的人。然后通过每日注射 alpha 信息素让身边的人都以为他是alpha.” 张肃简略的说，一边把手机放到一边，不再看

“啊？那也行？”

“不太行，反正就是摘除了导体就像等于摘除了第一性别的性器官一样，换种说法就是摘除了第二大脑。后遗症很严重，手术之后只活了两年不到自杀死了。”许许多多的想法在周忡的脑子里环绕，而此刻他却深刻地记住了曾经和张肃的这段对话

周忡苦笑，摘除信息素导体吗？那摘除了以后是不是他就不用再承受这种恐惧了，是不是他的这一段阴影也可以随之而去？他抓住自己的脖子，狠狠地抓了一下，抓一下不够，就再抓一次，用尽了所有的力气，咬着牙，把指甲陷到肉里，抓住一片血痕。一直到周忡自己能感觉到血顺着后脖留到背上，他才露出了苍白的笑容。

没用的。

“不清楚，值夜班的护士进来的时候就看到了周先生后被全是血地缩成了一团。”

“那他现在没事了吧？”

“只是皮外伤，我们帮他清理过伤口了。在观察一两天就可以出院了，但还是多陪陪他吧。”

周忡转醒的时候就听见床边不远处有人在说话，听声音，是张肃，还有一位，也许是护士吧。他抓紧了自己的拳头，他为什么这么窝囊，为什么连这一点事都扛不过去要这么多人围着他忙前忙后地操心？不就是被人强暴不遂吗，有什么，振作一点挨过去就好了，多大点事儿！

“周忡！” 张肃一回头就看在把自己缩得更紧的周忡，他把头埋进了被子里，吓得他赶紧上去拍拍周忡的肩膀

周忡缓缓地坐起来，张肃帮他把床调到舒服的位置。张肃看着周忡努力地挤出一个微笑，要多难看就有多难看，最后一次见面的时候对方明明是那么精神奕奕，这一次见面却是像失了魂一样不说，还满身伤痕。张肃深吸一口气，低着头，周忡需要他的时候自己却不在，而出事之后能第一时间陪在他身边的，竟然也不是自己。

“我会好的。” 周忡摸摸张肃的头，安慰他，也安慰自己。

“伤害你的人，都得付出代价。” 他说的很轻，却一点也不含糊

“江絮舟。” 周忡记得那个名字，切也许，这一辈子，都不会再忘记

其实早在张肃来到之前，张敬夫夫，陈元先生还有宋矜都来过，但是他还没醒就先走了。他们不能就这样任自己的孩子被人欺负了去。

他们这一行，说书的，唱戏的，开茶馆儿的有自己的江湖规矩，能在业内站稳了脚跟的，除了有大能耐以外，也善于和各种人打交道，黑白两道只要在剧场里不闹事，就都是他们的贵客。有了庇护，就算同行派人来搞事，他们也不怕。

“我去找常爷。” 宋矜离开了医院跟自己的师父和师伯到过别之后就离去

常爷是南京一带势力最大的头儿，关照他们剧场多年，是宋矜的戏迷。宋矜每周都会在剧场里唱戏，精通旦角儿，第一次登台的时候就得到了常爷的青睐。常爷虽是头儿，却不是野蛮人，宋矜和他吃过几顿饭几次茶都不曾被轻薄过，常爷是真的喜欢听戏，而且也会戏，会喜欢宋矜仅仅是因为他唱得好。宋矜也愿意和常爷交朋友，唱戏嘛，总是希望有会听的人来听，更何况常爷不仅从来没给他们舔过麻烦，甚至帮他们摆平了很多麻烦。

“稀客啊，宋老板居然登门了。” 常齐温听说宋矜来了，先是不可置信，后马上上前迎接

“常爷客气了。” 宋矜依然是那副扑克脸，不悲也不喜

“宋老板这样的人啊，我倒是不怎么愿意迎接的。无事不登三宝殿嘛。” 常爷知道以宋矜的性子，会来找他必定是有事相求，而且肯定不是什么好事

宋矜沉默，确实，这第一次登门拜访却是为了求人出手相助，是不合规矩。“知道常爷这里有办事的规矩，宋某确实有一事相求希望常爷可以帮忙。事成，酬劳一定会给。”

常爷摆手“酬劳就算了，回头给我唱一出戏吧，好多年都没听着了。说吧，什么事？”

宋矜把周忡的事情告知于常爷，并没有说出周忡的身份，却道出了江絮舟和林小溪的名字，这是警方告诉他们的。江絮舟和林小溪现在被扣留在本地的派出所里等周忡上法庭，当场判决。按照律法，alpha 强迫 omega 发生性行为会被判20年牢罚，但是江絮舟还非法使用了激素，这有可能会让江絮舟被判被阉割的刑法。林小溪作为帮凶，也是20年牢狱以上。可对宋矜来说，这些都不足够，就算阉了江絮舟又怎样？能保证他以后出来不会在祸害人吗？他依然可以通过其他方式标记人，一样可以散发信息素，一样可以指示别人犯罪，这种人，他就不配当人。


	7. Chapter 7

周忡出院之后江絮舟和林小溪的罪行也被判下来了。江絮舟和林小溪出现在周忡面前的时候，他们也已然面目全非，其中发生了什么事情他能猜到，但却不知道，显然身边所有的人也并不打算告诉他，所以他也不过问。

江絮舟最终被判了一个终身监禁，因为周忡并不是他的第一位受害者，他的第一位受害者，是林小溪。林小溪被他强行标记之后就再也逃不开他的手掌心，被他支配着伤害了很多omega, 是谁，什么时候，林小溪都替他招了。终身监禁且被阉割是法律给他的最后归宿，但是常爷对这种人渣就明显更狠心了，他的信息素导体被损坏了，让他能够感应外来的信息素，却释放不了，对外来的信息素起了反应之后却无法勃起，性欲被唤醒之后到不了高潮也得不到解脱。不过在这之前，常爷的人们也让江絮舟感受了一番周忡的经历，从给他注射激素开始，再好好地使用了他，在他最亢奋的时候，把他的导体破坏了。法律给林小溪的审判就相对轻了，念在她是第一位受害者且帮江絮舟招了罪行，她只是被判了30年牢刑，不过常爷也好好招待过林小溪了，差不多就是伺候了每一位兄弟吧，但是各项功能都保留着呢，比起江絮舟，至少她出狱之后还能活得像个人。

经过一番事情之后，众人就决定暂时现在南京待一阵子。澜嵩有愧于心，就跟师父请了假好好陪着周忡，天天跟在周忡前前后后像足了一个侍从，闲下来就陪周忡聊天，聊聊其他师弟们最近又整了什么好玩的，也让周忡没了胡思乱想的时间。

张肃在南京的消息很快就在国内给大脱口秀俱乐部里传开了。他寻思除了陪着周忡，也无所事事，所以就答应了好几个俱乐部，有时间就带着澜嵩和周忡去看脱口秀，让他们近距离感受脱口秀和相声不同的魅力所在。

“大家好，我是张肃。” 十年如一日的开场白，今天俱乐部定的脱口秀的主题有关alpha 和omega 有没有纯友谊那些事，让张肃想到了自己那个十几年情谊的Omega兄弟，周忡。

澜嵩和周忡今天也来了，但是他们偷偷带了一个人来。他们是临时才把宋矜叫来的，可是因为座位的关系张肃并没有发现宋矜也来了，他甚至连澜嵩和周忡坐在哪里都不清楚。

张肃依旧很稳，他说到了自己是独生子，但是自己的阿爸和父亲有很多徒弟，从各种意义上这些人都是他的兄弟，也是他的朋友；然后说着也提到了他真正意义上的唯一一位师弟，宋矜。宋矜不知道今天这段脱口秀居然还会提到他，竟是有一些不知所措。

周忡听着张肃的脱口秀，逐渐就感觉到了不对劲。其实自从出事之后周忡就发现了，他对信息素的敏感度已经削弱了很多，虽然相比一般人还是会对信息素敏感几倍，但是已经没有像之前那样对他的生活带来那么大的困扰。张肃的信息素为什么越来越强？ 眼看舞台上的那个人浑然不觉，但是台下已经有人开始露出了异样，甚至有人偷偷拿出了调和剂膏药涂在了后颈，但是张肃的信息素为什么会失控？是他的情绪波动过大？还是信息素自己对周围的信息素起了反应？ 

座位一名脱口秀演员，他们时刻都关注着底下观众的一举一动，当底下有观众被迫离开席位的时候他意识到事情的不对。他看了一眼后台，就看到有个omega 同时难受地蹲在一旁，只好让演出暂停，自己立马通过紧急通道从后门出去。一出去，凉风打在他的脸上，把贴在脸上的长发扫开，发现自己的身体异常地燥热，一股热流在身体里乱窜。

“张肃，把这个吃了。” 张肃回头，见是周忡，松了一口气

张肃皱了皱自己的眉头，他平常不受张肃的信息素影响，那是因为张肃平常的信息素都在他可控的范围内，但是这么大量的信息素拍打在自己脸上的时候周忡确实有点顶不住了。看着张肃把药咽了，他也不好再逗留，毕竟现在的他信息素也不是特别受控制，他可不想在失控的alpha面前失控，速速就拉着澜嵩离开。

演出再次恢复的时候张肃表明了自己身体的不适就没有再回去继续演。他在后门待了很久，不清楚自己的信息素为什么突然就失控了。信息素跟着脑波动起伏，唯一可以解释的就是实验进展不顺利再加上劳累还有周忡最近的事情导致他精神紧绷，间接而导致信息素失控。可这就出现了另外一个问题，如果信息素是因为情绪波动而导致的话，那他应该能清楚地感受得到体内的变化，他的肌肉会收紧，精神会变得敏锐，脑子也会瞬间变得很灵活，更重要的是，会有把人压在底下的性欲。释放信息素的alpha 就好像准备进入发情的omega一样，各个方面都是为了准备遵守野兽本能而已。然而他刚刚出了后门以外除了感受到一点燥热以外并没有感觉到任何其他的症状。

同时，剧场内恢复了演出。人们都知道刚刚有个alpha信息素失控了，让很多omega 差点失去理智，但是他们没有人知道这个alpha 是谁。演出恢复之后本来在台上的张肃却无法继续演出，很多人就开始猜测，猜第二性别一直不明不白的张肃，其实就是一个omega, 顶不住刚刚那股强悍的alpha信息素味道，被迫下台，中断演出。


	8. Chapter 8

宋矜熨着自己的蓝色大褂，这件大褂是年前封箱演出的时候他穿上台的。封箱演出的时候，所有陈门弟子都要出席，包括张肃。那一天他说了一段书，张肃给师哥唱的那段昆曲演奏三弦。那一天他就站在上场门边上的帘子后面看他们演出，注意力却完全被张肃吸引了去，后来师哥问他昆曲唱的如何，他竟是除了几段没跟上弦乐的戏，什么都没记住。

张肃和他打小就认识，每个月的第二第四个周末，张肃都会来找师父学琴。每次张肃来，宋矜都不敢出房间，有时候实在忍不住，就会偷偷跑到师父教琴的屋后，悄悄地通过小窗户看张肃。所以，张肃弹着三弦的背影在同年宋矜的记忆里，有着独一无二的意义。

这个习惯一直延续到宋矜十三岁那年，有一天他躲在屋外的窗边偷看的时候看到脚下有一条蛇，下意识叫了出来，被张肃和师父捉了个正着。那之后，师父就允许他进来看张肃练琴，但是也是从那个时候开始，宋矜就再也没有去看过张肃练琴。那一天他进到教室里，对上了张肃的眼睛，身上立马窜起了一股热流，那天晚上，他迎来了第一次发情期，比同龄的omega们早了将近两年。

宋矜放下熨斗，把大褂放进衣柜里。这一件蓝色大褂，是封箱演出那天他放在后台挂着的时候，张肃多看了两眼的大褂。之后，这件大褂他便很少再穿了。

【叩叩叩……】

宋矜往大门方向看去，他住在这里，一年都不见得会有一个人主动上门，怎么会有人敲门？

“宋矜，我是周忡。” 门外的人似乎也理解屋内人的迟疑，自报家门

宋矜赶紧给周忡开门，眼里还是错愕。

“那个……不好意思，突然就登门了，要是不方便的话，我可以下次再来。” 周忡心虚地说

“没……没事，进来吧。” 为了掩饰自己的无措，宋矜推了推自己的眼镜说

“忡哥你什么时候回北京啊？” 他给周忡倒了杯茶，把茶杯放到他手中

周忡看着茶叶出了一回神，没听见宋矜的问题，再抬头看宋矜的时候，脸上略有所思。

“啊不是的啊那个，不是在下逐客令……” 

周忡失笑，“后天。我们后天就回去了。”

“你，没事了？”

“好些了，再过一阵子就能完全好了。”

“嗯，那就好。回去的路上，要小心。” 

“会的。这次真的，麻烦你们了。” 周忡这次出事，陈元先生和宋矜都帮了他很多，不管是医院里的事，还是处理江絮舟的事。

“不麻烦，能力范围里的事，能做就做。” 宋矜不知道周忡为何而来，他和宋矜甚至说不上熟络，几面之缘。更多的时候则是活在别人的传言里，他和张肃的事。

“我能问你一个问题吗？” 周忡小心翼翼地开口

“您说。”宋矜不安道

“我能问问你和张肃的……一些私事吗？” 他今天来，就是来还这个人情的

宋矜不语。难道真如传言所说，张肃和周忡确实是一对？而周忡发现了自己的心思？不可能，他藏得那么深，周忡不会发现的。可转而一想，周忡这么聪明的人……

周忡没有出言相逼，如果此刻宋矜说不可以，他一定一句多的也不会问，转身就走。

“您问。” 既然这样，那如果周忡问起来，就否认到底吧

“我想知道，你，为什么老是躲着张肃啊？” 周忡依旧很谨慎

宋矜再次露出了失措的眼神，苍白地否认。“啊？没有的事，忡哥多心了。”

反之，周忡对宋矜失措的表现却喜闻乐见。“我没有哦。你连来医院看我，都要躲着张肃；去看他的脱口秀，你也是没等他说完，就走了。”

“巧合而已，而且那天晚上的脱口秀，他也没有演完。” 宋矜握着杯子的手越发收紧

“那是因为，张肃的信息素，失控了。” 周忡说出这句话本想着宋矜应该不知道

宋矜听说后却很平静，没有丝毫惊讶。这下反倒是周忡惊讶了，难道说，宋矜早就知道？

“你知道？” 毫无疑问，宋矜点头了

“那你知道为什么？” 周忡又问

但是这次，宋矜却摇了头。“师哥的信息素，是葡萄酒的味道。” 

周忡点头，张肃的信息素确实是葡萄酒味的，以前他也老笑张肃，一个秉承着弘扬中华民族文化的相声世家子弟，身上的信息素居然是洋玩意儿。那时候张肃也只是笑着说，

“还好不是茅台味的” 脑海里的声音和眼前这个人的声音重叠，周忡先是愣了一下，后就笑了

“张肃也是这么说的。”


	9. Chapter 9

“我跟张肃认识快二十年了，第一次见他信息素失控。一个不被任何信息素影响的人，应该是对自己的信息素有百分之百的把控能力的，又怎么会突然失控呢？”周忡苦笑

“师哥他……没有过对象吗？”言下之意就是，被他标记的人也影响不了他吗

“对象？据我所知，没有过。”周忡失笑，看来他真的有必要开导开导这位孩子了

宋矜泯唇，周忡也影响不了张肃吗？“我以为……”

“你以为，张肃很优秀，不管是家世还是才情，哪怕是人品和样貌，样样都很出色。这样的人，怎么会母胎单身。”确实，周忡眼光这么高的人，也认可张肃确实是不可多得的优质alpha

宋矜沉默，张素这样的人哪怕自己不愿意，身边也会有延绵不绝的人想接近他，吸引他。这些人里面，也会有很优秀的omega,甚至是beta 和alpha。可是第二性别就是这样，哪怕你心里不愿意，只要你的身体被对方的信息素吸引，那你的理智也总有被瓦解的那天。多少世家子弟就是因为这样才被人捆绑了手脚。

“嗯。”宋矜的头越埋越低，他已经猜不透周忡来的目的了，该不会周忡也喜欢张肃？

周忡拿着扇子抬起宋矜的头，他看着宋矜眼睛，有些严肃地说，“张肃他对信息素嗅觉失灵。他闻不到任何信息素，所以不会对任何信息素起反应。他不被信息素影响，更不会因为这样信息素失控。”

周忡的扇子还架在宋矜的下巴上，他看到了眼前这位少年故作淡定的神情。那一丝慌乱，没有逃过他的眼睛。

“什……么，什么时候开始的？”平常说话那么利索的人，居然开始结巴

“一直都是。出生就那样。”

“你怎么知道的？”其实宋矜一点也不怀疑周忡，他就是借用这几个问题来给自己争取多一些时间，让自己冷静下来

“我和他，从我被师父带进门那天，就住在了一个房子里……但是住的是两处院子。有一天师父出差，我无所事事就跑到了张肃那座院子。以前听很多师哥说少爷是个alpha,但是性格特别像沈屠师父，很好相处，但是由于我体质敏感，师父和师兄们都尽量不让我和张肃见面。”

这一些宋矜是听过的，张敬和沈屠师叔当年收了一些不是本地人的徒弟，把他们收留在家里手把手教他们学艺，一直到成年之后才让他们出去。其实自己小时候也是住在师父家里的，他们梨园行，师父，是师是父，跟着师父学艺，也跟着师父学做人。所以梨园行里，很多人把师父看得比自己的父亲还重，尤其是从小就离家学艺的孩子。

“那时候你们才十几岁吧？”

“那年我应该是十五岁，张肃十三岁？”回想那一晚上的事情，虽然后来被师父狠狠地罚过，但是还是很庆幸

宋矜心道他和张肃同岁，那一年他也十三岁。

“那时候他就整个人瘫在椅子上，手里一直在玩什么东西。”周忡语毕，喝了一口茶

“师叔没有罚你们吗？”虽然十三岁第二性别还没有完全发育完成，但是十三岁已经差不多可以确认第二性别了，再加上周忡那时候已经十五了，第二性别已经发育完全了，大部分Omega十五岁就该遇到自己第一个发情期了。也是因为这样师叔才会把他们分到两个院子的，周忡这样偷偷溜进去肯定是不允许的。

“罚了啊，但是后来我每天都跑到张肃房里。我的第一个发情期，就是跟张肃一起过的。”

听闻，宋矜的眼神突然黯淡了许多。果然。


	10. Chapter 10

“唉唉唉你别多想。我第一次发情的时候和张肃在一起，但是张肃还没发育，对我的信息素根本没有任何反应，还帮我叫来了沈师父，帮我打了几针镇定剂。”

“那……那之后呢？”那之后你的每一次发情呢？

“那几年我刚发育完，对信息素比现在还要敏感得多，而且信息素不稳定，总是被诱导进入发情。那几年我每次发情都和张肃在一起，也可能是因为我的关系吧，让他提早发育完毕，十三那年下半年，他有一天晚上就对我无意间释放了大量的信息素，我们才知道原来成熟的alpha可以释放完全压制omega的信息素。”

“他发育完全了，你们也……”

“……是。他的信息素成熟之后帮了我很多，帮我控制信息素，帮我应付我对信息素敏感的问题。也许是因为这样吧，所以我对张肃的信息素也有很大的抵抗力，只要是在没有失控的范围内，对我都没有影响。他就更不用说了，他完全感受不到我的信息素，哪怕我发情也一样。不过再后来，我们也长大了，我也可以用抑制剂了，就搬出去了。”这些事情周忡没有跟任何人提起，那些时候他最辛苦的时候连相声都说不了，几乎有一年时间他就只能待在家里什么人都不能见，什么事都不能做。那个时候，他的身边只有张肃，那个用过自己的信息素来震慑他逼他清醒地alpha , 那个给他敷过毛巾泡过冷水澡的alpha

“但是我听说，你们时常形影不离。”

周忡点点头，不否认。“因为方便。我不受他的信息素影响，跟他在一起也不会有人死皮赖脸在我附近散发信息素，他也不用被各种各样的花蝴蝶缠住了腿脚。没有人想在看起来已经被互相标记的情侣身上浪费时间。”

“你们真的……什么都没有？”宋矜似乎依然不相信周忡，他们之间真的什么都没有吗

“真的没有。”周忡隐瞒了，他们确实没有什么，但是如果要说有一件他们之间逾越了的事，宋矜一定会立马变脸

有一次他被一个强大的信息素逼入发情期，那一次发情来势汹汹，越是忍耐就越难受，不管是冲冷水澡还是被张肃用强大的信息素来震慑他都没有用。镇定剂也打下去了，抑制剂明知道不能用也用了，什么方法都尝试过了，只会让他越来越难受。他在浑浑沌沌的情况下，下意识居然开始自慰，甚至把手指伸到了湿润的穴口里，这些都没能让他清醒一点，也没有让他舒服一点。他记得自己哭着求张肃帮他，也记得张肃眉头紧锁的样子。

“闭眼。”那句话之后他就什么都不记得了，后来他恢复清明的时候虽然还是全身难受，发情期也还没过去，但是似乎比较好熬了一点。也是很多年之后他问过张肃那一天到底发生了什么，张肃只是尴尬地笑了说：“只是用手帮你弄出来了。”

张肃看起来没有说谎的样子，张肃的为人他还是信得过的。作为一个对发情的Omega都完全不动摇的人，他不会用失控这样的理由趁机轻薄他。但是，他信了，不代表宋矜就会信。他和张肃之间是清白的，而且他真的是来劝说宋矜的，他对张肃没有那种感情，不代表宋矜没有啊，也不代表，张肃没有。

“为什么……跟我说这些。”周忡今天来跟自己说了很多他和张肃的事情，有一点像是，摊牌的感觉

“因为我溜进他房间的那一个晚上，他玩的的是一个香球。”周忡笑了，如果不是那颗香球，他也不会怀疑什么

“什么香球？”宋矜没明白，张肃玩香球与他又有什么关系

“准确来说是个香囊球，一个全银的香囊球。不大，比平常吊坠还要大一些，但是看起来是个随身携带的物品。那个香囊球还有个浅黄色的穗。”周忡用拇指和食指比划着，差不多就是四五厘米的样子

宋矜似乎想起了什么，脸色一变。

“那个香囊球上面刻了花纹，以前我没看懂，但是现在我看懂了。刻的是一个[宋]字。”

“你怀疑是我的？”其实不用怀疑，就是他的，他丢失的香囊球

“没有怀疑。就是你的。张肃老是笑我，说我是个狗鼻子，我第一次见那个香囊的时候就闻到了一个Omega信息素的味道。可是张肃这个鼻塞，他问我，为什么有人会在香囊球里放米醋味道。”周忡直勾勾地看着宋矜，心想，现在你懂了吗

“……我的香球，是个普通吊坠。”

“所以我第一次见你的时候，我就知道了，那个香囊球是你的。”张肃分不清楚信息素味道和食物的味道，以为香囊球里面烧的是米醋，但是周忡知道，并且在第一眼看见宋矜的时候就认出来了

“你不是说，他嗅觉失灵吗？”

“是的，他连我的信息素是什么味道都不知道。他连他父亲和阿爸的信息素是什么味道都不知道。这个香囊球后来被沈师父收走了，所以我想张肃应该也已经不记得那米醋的味道了。”沈师父会收走这颗香囊球不是意外，是他当作好事告诉了沈师父，沈师父不安之下才收走的。

宋矜也同意，张肃这么多年也见过他不少次，如果真的闻得到他的信息素肯定早就想到香囊球是他的了，可是这些年他能够感觉到张肃对他总是很疏离，显然不知道香囊球属于他，巧合之下闻到一次，并不能证明什么。

“至少去年陈门封箱之前我是这么想的。”宋矜听言，抬起头不解地看着周忡

“怎么说。”难道去年陈门封箱发生了什么

“他回来之后跟我说，他问我记不记得那个米醋味的香囊球。他说他怀疑那是属于某个人的信息素。”周忡看着宋矜，眼里是高兴，“他说，他在后台闻到了米醋的味道，以为是哪个缺德师弟在偷吃，结果循着味道找去，是一件大褂。”

宋矜的心被提到了嗓子眼上，他咽了一口气说：“那或许是大褂沾上了味道呢。”

周忡摇头，“他很肯定地这么跟我说，这个味道和当初那个香囊球上的味道，一模一样。他说的时候，很兴奋。”

宋矜沉默，要是张肃知道了这个米醋信息素的主人是自己，他可能就不会这么高兴了吧。

“宋矜。你信不信，天生一对。”周忡正色地看着宋矜

宋矜有一百个不相信的理由，这种比一见钟情几率还低的童话传说，有什么可信的。

“信。”


	11. Chapter 11

距离张肃离开南京已经快一个月了，这个月他也和往常一样，唱戏，弹琴，说书……

天生一对吗？宋矜觉得很可笑，自己唱了这么多年的戏，说了那么多年的书，比谁都清楚戏里的那些桥段都不现实，可是事到如今自己居然信了那些在书里才有的桥段。

“周忡，你相信命中注定的天生一对吗？”上个月张肃在南京他信息素失控那件事之后他就匆匆回到了北京，看了医生，思来想去也没有找到理由，只能找到这么一个传说来说服自己

“或许，相信吧。”周忡说。以前可能不信，但是现在除了说张肃和宋矜是天生一对，他俨然已经不知道如何解释这两个人之间的关系了

“能不能，我自己没感觉到，但是我的身体对某种信息素起了反应？”这是他得到的一个最终结果

“那如果真的是这样，你怎么办？”周忡微笑道

“那我就找到那个人，然后好好地看看这个人，为什么是他。”就因为信息素契合，他也许将会遇到一个陌生人，他们两个人身体上匹配度极高，却一点感情都没有

“那万一是个认识的人呢？”那万一还是你的亲师弟呢

“那我也更想知道，为什么他可以隐藏得这么好。”这个人有可能是自己认识的人吗？一个出现在自己面前，自己却认不出来的人

“那你要怎么找？你那天失控也没有感觉到信息素的味道啊。”那一天你连米醋都没闻到

“周忡，我这辈子就闻到过一种信息素。如果真的是天生一对，如果我的身体会对他的信息素起了反应，那一定和这个米醋信息素有关系。”但是这个米醋信息素真的是唯一吗？他也不知道

“可是这世界上也不止一个人有米醋味的信息素啊，再说了，你第一次第二次闻到之后不也没事吗？”虽然米醋味道的信息素确实不常见

“有的。我第一次看香球那天，是我们第一次见面。”那一天他记得，他在教室的窗口后面捡到的球

“这个跟你找人有关系吗？”

“你没想过，为什么偏偏是那一天，你来了我的院子？不是前一天，不是晚一天，偏偏就是那一天。”周忡被这句话吓到了，Omega被alpha吸引那是本能，那时候他的第二性别已经发育完全了，可是那一天他来院子，完全就是因为直觉，这种直觉，也许就是omega寻找释放信息素的alpha的行为和本能。

“那大褂呢？”

张肃没有回答，“其实你自己早就想到了吧。”那件大褂是宋矜的，大褂非常精致，看起来像是陈香华服定制的大褂，上面有暗花，面料也上好，普通演员根本不会用质量这么好的大褂，这件大褂后台穿得上的人屈指可数。

“那一天，他是不是也去了。”那一天，指的是他信息素失控的那天

“你又何必这么警惕，我的确是带他去看你了，但是你真的是不希望看到他吗？”要是你早点想通，你俩应该连孩子都有俩了，周忡没敢说

“别胡说。”这些年他和宋矜互相避开的原因他也说不清，他们从来没有起过冲突也没有过不愉快，所以他默认了是宋矜不待见他

“不就是去一趟南京的事。” 周忡笑着提议。虽然张肃当下是拒绝了，并且瞪了他一眼，但是后来他还是口嫌体正直地买了去南京的机票，美名其曰，去见师父。

“矜儿今天早上刚来过，要是知道你要来就多留他一会儿了。”师娘亲切地说。他确实是去见师父了，但他显然醉翁之意不在酒。

“没事，我过会儿去看看他，很久没跟师弟叙旧了。”张肃顺水推舟，要到了宋矜的住址

张肃在去宋矜家的路上反复排练了见面的第一句应该说什么，他们两个并不亲，他又不能表现得太亲密，可是他今天来的目的就是为了聊一些非常私密的话题，太疏远了不好进入正题。他，张肃，堂堂一个相声世家子弟，一个有名有姓的脱口秀演员，不管是先天还是后天都自带语言天赋，为什么到了这种关键时刻，竟然是不知道话要怎么说才最正确。

宋矜家住在6楼，从等电梯再到等电梯一层一层往上升的时间似乎比平常多了好几倍，他看了好多眼电梯上方，感觉过了很久，再看才发现刚升了一楼。好不容易到了6楼，这一步一步走到宋矜门口的步伐却异常的沉重。

【叩叩叩】

……

【叩叩叩】

……

【叩叩叩】

……

敲了三次门，里面都没有人回应。张肃原本就不安的意识越发强烈，直觉告诉他宋矜在家，心想可不要出了什么事才好。

“师父，我在师弟这儿呢，但是敲了几次门没人开，他该不会出了什么事儿吧？”情急之下，张肃给陈老先生打了电话

“怎么会这样？他怎么会不在家？你在他那个密码上面试试0916。”

张肃在密码盘上试了0916，果然解锁了。0916是宋矜拜师的日子，也是他正式以陈氏门生演出的日子，“开到了师父……”

张肃没有把话说完立马就把电话挂了，反手就赶紧把门给紧紧闭上。

\---

很明显，这篇小说很快就要完结了。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高能荤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉部分取自 《撩袍》by 冉尔。

满屋子的信息素刺激着张肃的脑袋，这是他生平第一次感受到这种排山倒海挡也挡不住的信息素扑面而来的感觉。

他循着味道找去，味道不是经过他那个摆设鼻子的，是直接冲到他的头脑和下体的。禁欲了二十多年，一瞬间被唤醒的本能让张肃举步艰难，他对这种感觉十分的陌生，他感觉只要自己稍微不注意，就会变成一头不受控制的野狼，扑向不远处那个毫无还手之力的小白兔。

“滚–” 微弱的声音从转角处那个房间里传来，还能隐约听到拍打的声音，还有，呻吟的声音

但是这声呵斥并没有让张肃停下来，反而让他的理智加速着瓦解。

“宋矜……” 张肃把自己撑在门框上，他看到房里的宋矜跪倒在床头柜边，洒满了一地的药丸

宋矜的眼睛布满了红丝，嘴唇微张，大口地喘息。他穿着的睡衣松松垮垮地挂着，遮不住他颤抖的身板。

宋矜的拳头紧握，指甲快要掐进掌心里，此刻的自己有多狼狈只有他自己知道。可是他更清楚的是，今天，他恐怕，要交代在这里了。交代的对象，是一直对他有意见的张肃。他看着张肃拖着同样沉重的身体一步一步往前，一直到他面前，蹲下，逼着自己和他对视。

“宋矜，我是谁。” 张肃根本就无法冷静，此刻的宋矜凌乱的头发，深邃的眼眸，略显苍白的唇色在他眼里都很诱人

“师哥……师哥……” 短暂的对视之后，宋矜感觉到自己被淹没在红酒海里，是眼前这位被激发发情的alpha的信息素

“哪个师哥？” 他的声音越来越低沉，甚至有一丝撕裂感，像是最后一点理智的防线

“美人……师哥。” 说完还抓住了张肃的手腕，略带求饶的逼着自己保持清醒

张肃不知道要怎么安抚宋矜，只觉得脑筋特别混乱，想不到任何适合此时此刻说的话……

“月老……祠来月老祠，男娶女嫁他做主……” 张肃把宋矜揽到身边来，让他把头靠在自己的肩头，按捺着自己的躁动，努力地一遍一遍抚着宋矜的背，甚至轻轻地唱了一小段

“说什么……隔湖遥对……对……月……老……老求，千里姻缘……凭红丝。” 宋矜抓着张肃的袖子抓得很紧，断断续续地接过了他唱的那句词。

“还是你唱的好听……” 轻轻地他在宋矜的耳边呼着气，手也越发不安分地往下探

“不……不喜欢。” 宋矜似乎用尽了全身的力气在张肃快摸到他敏感部位的时候吐除了这一句话

张肃一下子就停下了，赶紧的手就快要抽走，却感觉到宋矜把身体更贴近了自己一些，抓住他袖子的手也更紧，“《白蛇传》……不喜欢。” 说完把头埋进他肩头里

张肃低笑，手上继续摸索起来，摸到宋矜的敏感部位的时候，宋矜全身狠狠地抽了一下，发出了呜咽声

“下边是室中乐奏合欢令，一对对凤凤箫象板雁瑟鸾笙。” 张肃让宋矜全身靠在自己的身上，不停往他耳边呼气，一只手忙活着，另一只手却搭在宋矜的后脑勺同样不断来回抚摸。

“唔……” 被不断触碰的宋矜终于忍不住发出了耐人寻味的呻吟，这是《西厢记》里的选段

“湿了。” 发情的omega属于不需要任何准备都可以直接进入的体质，但是宋矜终究是第一次，而且张肃清楚俩人之间的关系不明不白，他不知道等宋矜清醒过来会对他这般得寸进尺有什么反应。“我们上床上去。”

他抱着宋矜起身，这才察觉到自己的肩膀上有些微凉，把宋矜放躺在床上之后才发现他已经把自己的 肩膀哭湿了一片。“我不逼你” 张肃说，“翻个身，我走。”

说完就把身体撑起来，宋矜猛地勾住张肃的脖子喘气，他茫然地摇头，抱着张肃的脖子抽泣：“真的……真的别丢下我……”

张肃猛地按住宋矜的肩，俯身凑近他的脸，隔着朦胧的月光望进那双清澈的眸子。窗帘在晚风中轻轻晃动，风搅碎了混着米醋香味的红酒香，宋矜的眼神渐渐涣散，搭在张肃肩头的手猝然跌落在床榻上。

张肃从宋矜的脖子一路抚摸着宋矜的身体，还试探性地摸了摸他胸前的红粒。燥热的身体使宋矜无意识地呻吟，双腿曲起，露出了腿间微红湿润的穴口，透明粘稠的体液从穴道深处淌了出来。张肃顿时被蛊惑，伸手温柔地摸了摸，继而将手指猛地插进了湿热紧致的穴道。“啊——” 那是未经情事的少年第一次感受到异物入侵的感觉

宋矜睁开了眼，对上了眼前张肃温柔地笑。

宋矜的心不受控制地抽紧，像是被人攥住一般喘不上气，想要拥有张肃的欲望史无前例得强烈。张肃无言地凑过去把宋矜压在身下，吻他后颈微微突起的腺体。张肃呼吸灼热，埋头吮着宋矜的腺体，双手在他的腿间揉弄。

宋矜细声细气地呻吟，下巴轻轻搁在张肃的肩头，眼睛越来越潮，眼看就要不行了，忽然传来撕包装的声音，把他吓得落下一串泪，钻进张肃怀里瑟瑟发抖。

张肃把沾满黏液的手抽了出来，“别怕。”伴随这句话的是张肃在宋矜唇上轻柔的吻

宋矜看到眼前不知道什么时候已经除完衣物的张肃，健硕漂亮的身材映入眼帘，但是让他更无法忽略的是，张肃alpha傲人的性器。

宋矜惊醒了一瞬，扭过了头，轻声说：“疼……我怕疼……”

张肃擦掉他眼角的泪，体贴地给他后腰垫了一个枕头：“忍忍就好了。”

“疼……”可想到自己要容纳那个巨物，宋矜仍然瑟瑟发抖，张肃低头含着逐渐肿胀的圆粒吮吸，按压穴口的手掌很快就被宋矜的体液打湿。

张肃把他压在被清晖洒满的被子上顶弄，滚烫的性器每每滑过穴口张肃的呼吸都粗重几分，最后还是耐不住挤进去了一点，柔软湿滑的穴肉立刻咬住了欲根的顶端，温热的汁水淅淅沥沥涌了出来。

“疼就咬我，别憋着。我现在要你，可以吗。“这一而再的确认让已经迷离的宋矜开始失去耐性，双手抓住了张肃的后颈，似有些急促地说”快“。

张肃沉腰把狰狞的性器埋进宋矜腿根。宋矜在床上痛苦地仰起了苍白的脖颈，张肃吻着他柔软的唇，一开始虽然给过宋矜缓冲的时间，可见宋矜紧缩的眉头慢慢松开之后就被扑面而来的米醋味一股冲上脑筋，有点不受控制的下身用力冲撞。信息素如奔腾而来的海浪，将张肃彻底吞噬，霸道地顺着他赤裸的皮肤盘旋而上，再疯狂地涌进他的身体。

“师弟……”张肃着迷地抚摸宋矜的脊背，Omega身上沾满了他的气息。

宋矜动了动手指，指头紧紧勾住了张肃的小拇指。张肃便去亲他的额头，边亲边疯狂地在宋矜腿根间抽插，宋矜的呻吟声断续地传进张肃的耳朵，让他更欲罢不能。

宋矜一开始疼得直皱眉，指尖抠着张肃的手腕打颤，继而在发情期的热潮里绝望地呻吟，拼命往张肃怀里钻。但是慢慢的，他的身体适应了张肃的威武和频率，居然感觉到内壁越来越渴望张肃，每一次他抽出都会让自己饥渴难耐。“师哥，你……你轻些……”宋矜扶着张肃的肩起伏，脸上涌起病态的红潮，“我要……要到了……”

张肃扣住宋矜的腰，在他的哽咽和呜咽声里粗暴地顶弄，欲根挤进柔软的生殖腔碾压脆弱的穴肉。宋矜情动得满头大汗，指甲抠进了常久的肩，继而惊叫着高潮，大腿根被温热的淫水打湿了。


	13. Chapter 13

两人的第一次，在互相折磨着结束。释放过后的俩人定在了原位，位居上位的张肃用手肘撑着自己的身体，粗喘的呼吸洒在宋矜的脸上，散落的长发坠在手肘旁，略带潮气。位居下位的宋矜一手握着张肃的肩膀，半推半就，另一只手抓着腿边的床单，感受自己的理智慢慢清醒。

先缓过气来的是张肃，慢慢抽出，然后把套子系好甩进不远处的垃圾桶。然后握着肩膀上的手，抽出了对方腰下的枕头，自己翻身躺倒一侧。

宋矜的身体挣脱了束缚，本能地缩成了一团，只觉得全身酸痛的同时得到了前所未有的欢愉。他下意识摸了自己的后颈，看了一眼躺下的张肃，他没有咬破自己的腺体，更没有强行与他成结，标记他。但是他用他alpha的信息苏帮自己减轻了发情期的痛苦。

虽然两份刚刚发生过关系，但是张肃终究没有把自己的液体留在宋矜身体里面，只能减轻和抑制宋矜发情的信息素，并不能帮他结束发情期。信息素就像是针，不轻不重地戳着张肃的皮肤，把他扎得浑身燥热。

“师弟……我喜欢你身上的味道。”

突如其来的情话打的宋矜一个措手不及，又往里再缩了缩小声道： “又不是什么稀罕的味道。”宋矜无力地笑笑，“米醋随处可得，师哥要喜欢就多种买几坛摆家里。”

“贫。”张肃把他搂过来抬起他的头深吻，动作带着点要把宋矜吞咽入腹的狠劲儿的同时又都是温柔。

“可别……” 宋矜被张肃亲怕了，怕他忍不住再来一次自己刻承受不住，拼了命地躲

“舒服完就不认账了？”张肃见宋矜眼底的不安逐渐淡去，就开始可劲儿打趣

这话又把宋矜羞得满脸通红，又卷缩成穿山甲的样子。但是这次，他抓住了张肃的手

张肃就任他抓着，等自己彻底缓过气了就坐直了身体让宋矜躺在他腿上，一手还帮他按摩着腰。一直到宋矜的呼吸变得平稳。

宋矜再醒过来的时候就发现自己坐在装了热水的浴缸里，转头就看见正在把自己的头发束起来的张肃。

“虽然没有射在里面，但是帮你洗个澡，晚上能睡得舒服点。“ 张肃回头就蹲到浴缸边跟宋矜对视

“我……我自己，我自己能来。“ 说罢就想站起来，谁知道刚站起来就差点滑倒，扑了张肃满怀

“扑哧。还是我帮你吧。“ 说完就踏进了浴缸里，结果这个人居然使坏不好好洗，总是在宋矜身体上各种敏感的部位停留来回抚摸

“撑着墙壁，我看看里面。“ 宋矜已经羞得话都说不出了，脑子都空了那还能反驳，只得让张肃又在他的后面来回捯饬

“师哥……“ 宋矜求饶道，着澡还能不能好好洗了

“嗯？“ 看宋矜有了反应，看他前面的小兄弟又开始苏醒，张肃只想把眼前这个omega当自己的娃娃一样摆弄，”你在床上的时候，不是这么叫的。“

宋矜当时候本就只有半清醒怎么会记得自己说了什么

“如果能想起来，今晚就不闹了。“ 张肃倒也没真的想让人家第一次就玩那么疯，但是他是真的想再听一次

宋矜一边忍着后面这个人憋着坏欺负他一边又要绞尽脑汁想自己说了什么，憋了半天才终于想到了。可是想到了又怎么样，他又叫不出。于是他又在自己的内心挣扎了一顿。

“美……美人，师哥。“ 当初自己躲在师父教琴的屋后，通过小窗户看着张肃的背影，那个在宋矜的童年记忆里，长发高挑谈着三弦，和师父畅谈乐理的，美人师哥。


	14. Chapter 14

神清气爽地睡过一觉的宋矜醒的很早，这是他的生理时钟。每天都会这个点醒，然后要练功，要吃个好早餐。可是今天醒来的第一件事就是发现自己的身体异常难受之余，身边还躺了个一米八的汉子。

他下床找到了自己抑制药丸，昨天散落满地的那些已经被张肃不知道什么时候清理掉了。他吃了几颗，有了昨天一场情事，这次发情期用药抑制过去大概不难。

所以当他出门回来看到自己的厨房多了一个外卖袋子的时候，才发现有个人就黑着脸坐在沙发上等他回来。

“回来了？“ 张肃的脸色并没有很好看，甚至有点在瞪宋矜的意思

“嗯……“ 说实话，他以为张肃醒来之后就会离开，然后当作什么也没发生

“有你这样，一边发情还一边出门的吗？“ 

“我……我吃了药。“ 

“任何一个alpha, 凡是有点心思，你这几颗药的药效，估计就是戳了洞的安全套。“ 张肃拿起手中的ipad, 敲了宋矜的头

“吃吧，昨天虽然中途除了一些，额，意料之外的事，但是我来找你是有些事要找你问清楚。吃了咱好好聊聊吧。“ 经过张肃这么一说，宋矜才想起来张肃昨天是突然到访的

外卖是一人一份蒸饭包脆油条还有茶叶蛋和葱油饼。宋矜早上的饭量不大，吃了一份蒸包饭包脆油条和半个葱油饼之后就停下手。主要张肃是个外地人可能不清楚这周边的早餐店，叫的外卖可是看好评多的就点，可宋矜一个本地人，就这个外卖包装他连吃都不用吃就知道是哪家店铺，离这里多远在哪一个巷子口，叫了外卖要多久能到他都知道。但是看张肃吃的津津有味就没舍得戳穿，愣是进了厨房泡了壶茶，然后静静地陪张肃吃完早饭。

其实张肃也不是真的饭量大，他主要是不知道怎么开口。话他是说出口了要聊聊，但是真要问的时候又问不出口，只能埋头吃。

“师哥昨天来找我，是因为忡哥吧。“ 见张肃开不了口，宋矜就先开了口

张肃先是一愣，“算是吧。看样子，他找过你。“ 

宋矜给张肃递了一张纸巾，“来过。说了一些你们以前的事。“ 

张肃放下筷子，擦了嘴，“玩个游戏吧，我们来问对方问题，只能说实话，不能撒谎。“

“撒谎的人就输了，输了的人怎么着。“

“输了的人就欠赢的人一条人情，将来只要拿着这个人情找对方，对方就必须完成。何年何月何日何时都凑效。“ 张肃正色道

“成交。“ 宋矜同意

“那我先来吧。那我先问你，你相信alpha 和 omega有可能是注定的一对吗。“ 

“信。“ 宋矜喝了一口茶之后继续道：”你是什么时候知道我们也许是注定的一对的？“

“周忡回北京之后告诉我，我信息素失控那天，你去了现场。我开始怀疑的。“ 又等了半刻张肃又问：”你呢？“

周忡先给张肃倒了一杯茶，“我知道你不喝绿茶，但是我只有龙井，将就些吧师哥。“ 

“嗯，行。“ 张肃倒也不介意，闻了闻，就笑了，像是满意的样子

“忡哥来的时候给我提供了这个思路，也问了我信不信。我信了。“ 没等宋矜开问，张肃又说：”怎么又是周忡。“

“该我了。周忡说你拿走了我的香球。那个香球现在还在你那儿吗？“

“不在了，被我爸拿走了，再也没还给我。“

“为什么？“

“因为我拿到香球那天晚上，把周忡引到我房里来了。我爸应该意识到了什么吧。“ 想到那个香球，回去应该要找爸爸要回来才是，”那问点刺激的吧。你第一次发情是什么时候？“ 毕竟他是拿到了香球就未成熟地释放了信息素，引来了周忡，那宋矜第一次发情也应该和他有关系

宋矜难得一见地迟疑了，手上的茶杯拿起来就放下了几次。“你记得我以前老是偷窥你上课吗？“ 问完抬头一件张肃。张肃的手托住他的下巴，他点头。”就是我偷窥被发现的那天。“

张肃终于露出了一丝惊讶，宋矜居然这么早就第一次发情了。那还是他们俩第一次正式见面。

“你的呢？“ 宋矜问

“同一年的下半年。理由不明。“ 理由不明是真事，也许是多个理由相互影响所导致，13岁就第二性别发育成熟，不正常。但是他真的闻不到信息素，所以无法断定发情的直接原因是什么。

“那，美人师哥是什么意思。“

“13岁那一年下半年，你有一次去后台看演出，临走前，拿走了我喝过的一瓶水。“ 那件事给宋矜留下了很深刻的印象，他记得自己下了台找那瓶水没找着的时候，有人告诉他，是张肃拿走了，而当时候因为和张肃见过一面就发情的宋矜已经在张肃这里多留了个心眼，”美人，咳，师哥，那是我小时候只能看见你的背影，也不知道你叫什么，给你取的小名。“

张肃意味深长地微笑着，等着宋矜问。“我想知道，你问什么老喜欢躲着我。“

张肃帮宋矜斟满了茶，才缓缓地问：“难道不是你躲着我吗？” 话一问出来，两人对视一眼

“因为每次遇到你我都全身都会不舒服，莫名的心跳加速但又不知道为什么。整个人会变得烦躁，小时候不懂事，以为那是因为你讨厌我，所以每次看到你我就紧张，想跑。” 说完自己无奈地笑了笑，他靠在椅子上看着宋矜。然后笑容越发明媚，“那请问，你是给我取小名那时候就开始喜欢我了吗？”

宋矜敲打着桌子的手指突然一顿，“也许是吧。” 

这四个字说来轻描淡写，但是要追溯到那时，居然是快十年前的事情了。喜欢着喜欢着就喜欢了一个年代了啊。想到这里，两个人都不免沉默了一下。

“最后一个问题。去年封箱，你就知道了，那件大褂，是我的。对不对？”

张肃倒不掩饰，“那件大褂是陈香华服定制的吧。面料很好，还有洒金的暗纹，不是一般质量的大褂。能穿上那件大褂的，把身高三围也列入考虑的话，只有你一个。” 想起那件米醋味的大褂，张肃不禁觉得好笑，“你不想知道我为什么信息素失控首先就先想到你吗？”

宋矜还真的没想过，伸出了手掌让他继续说，做出了自己洗耳恭听的手势。

“因为看到了那一件也香球一样味道的大褂之后，那天晚上，我发了一个梦。” 然后凑向前小声地说，“春梦。” 

宋矜唰的一下耳根都红透了。张肃见状自然是很开心，“所以来南京的路上，我心想着，与其是个素不相识的陌生人，如果我注定的伴侣是你，那我拿什么来回报这份注定的福分。” 说完伸手就摸了摸宋矜的头，揉了揉他的头发。

“我也没什么好问的了。最后一个问题。你想好了再答。” 他深吸了一口气，开口问：“宋矜，你愿不愿意，做我的男朋友。”

宋矜从自己头上拿下张肃的手，放在自己的唇边，轻轻地亲了一下。

“愿意啊。”

\--

所以到这里，虽然我的读者也真的不多，但是还是很感谢所有路过看过的人们耐心地等我写完这一部厕所读物。谢谢大家，不管你是在发布后的一年两年还是很多年后偶然刷到这样一部小说，都很谢谢你看完了。

然后也谢谢《臣服2》和《撩袍》两本小说以及作者对我这部短文的两个大肉的贡献。

谢谢大家。


	15. 番外

“常爷，我看北京那小子，不是什么善茬。”

“许岩？一个想借我们的势里在北京站稳脚跟的人而已。”

“那常爷您... ”

“他唱得好啊，相声说的也不错。”

“但他，可不仅仅是想给您好好唱戏。”

“重要吗？那可是个alpha啊, 送上门来我为什么拒绝。”

“是。”

常驿自觉自己不过就是一个有点小钱的混混罢了，家里代代做这个，打小就跟这他老父亲混社会。他母亲跟他父亲掰了，只认儿子不认爹，励志要让儿子当个正道青年。最后他爸妈没在养儿子这件事上分出个输赢，因为他成了个黑白两道通吃的混世魔王。当时认识宋矜也是个意外，俩人投缘，能聊到一块就做了朋友。虽然他也曾经有意，但是他也从来不强人所难，他和宋矜之间没有其他交易，背后帮助宋矜在南京站稳也是自己乐意的。可是吧，一个宋矜倒是帮他带来了更多的小宋矜，想用更极端的方式上位，一个比一个更用尽了手段。

两年前宋矜被标记之后，他才知道标记他的是北京艺楼的太子爷。

许岩就是北京艺楼的角儿。这个传言他从南京就有所听闻，所以许岩来南京演出的时候他才会好奇地去看了一眼。然而他没想到的是北京艺楼，这名楼名角的野心还挺大，动了心思，找到了他。许岩这样的人，常驿看多了，但不置于否的是，他必须承认许岩的嗓子真是祖师爷赏饭，戏唱得好相声也说得好。

一来二去常驿居然和北京艺楼扯上了关系。有幸和北京艺楼的太子爷见面，少年的气质很好，文质彬彬，他和宋矜同行，俩人居然有种脱俗的感觉，说话之间也不断透露着这个人的文化水平，不禁让他感叹，“嘁，是个该死的高知。”

“许岩，闭嘴。”常驿的思路被打断，循声看去，看到一名高挑的男子缓缓地站到另一个男子面前，把露怯的男子护在身后

“哟，周忡，你也想护着他？你难道还没看清楚吗？这早就已经不是你认识的孟川了！”许岩指着孟川，眼里全是怒气

“那你呢？你还是当初的许岩吗？” 叫周忡的男人脸上毫无惧色，直直盯着这头生气的alpha

许岩嘲讽地勾起了嘴角，然后听到许岩又说：“周忡，你别用这种自认为懂我的语气说话.... ”

“道歉。”话还没说完周忡就打断了许岩，让他道歉

“道歉？” 许岩不可置信道：“周忡，是他把我组里演员的事爆给记者的。这伤害我的组员就算了，那砸了师父和艺楼的名誉你也要护着？”

后面那名男子抓了抓自己的衣袖，一言不发。周忡回头看了一眼，孟川被扇红的脸颊明显地红肿了起来。

“道歉。” 周忡似没听到许岩的辩解一般仍然强硬地要求他道歉

常驿看着，这跟他想象中嚣张拔扈的许岩有所出入呢。

“ 常爷您不上去帮帮许老板吗。”

常驿摇头，他还想看看事情的发展呢

“我-就-不。” 许岩上前抓紧了周忡的领子，一时之间周忡感受到了扑面而来的窒息感，许岩靠得太近了。

“许岩，证据呢？” 这时，刚刚还在担心受怕的男子突然大力地放下杯子，发出了响亮的一声

“嚯，不装了？孟川，你可真是好大的本事，连我的道你也敢挡，你是不是嫌自己组太平静，过得太舒服了？”

孟川不语，上前解开了许岩揪住周忡的手，然后看了一眼周忡，微笑。

“敢。你要是有那个本事，那就放马过来，找人搞我们吧。” 这次换他护住周忡，把脸色难看的周忡托住。

常驿的笑是彻底藏不住了。出了这个门，许岩就该到他这里哭诉了吧。

“反正也不是第一次了。你以前对我的组员不客气的时候，肯定没想到我会还手吧。毕竟我也窝囊了十几年。” 许岩被这句话吓到了，可没等他说下句，孟川又说，“道歉，这件事我就当算了。不然，捅到少爷和师父那里去，就不仅仅是一时生气失手打我这么容易了。我也不是什么宠儿，对吧。” 孟川又笑了，这次他笑得更灿烂好看，一点也不像刚刚威胁了谁

“看来这位周忡很受宠啊。” 常驿只觉得这两个人都想着把周忡变成自己那边的人，而刚刚他还用周忡为筹码威胁了许岩，可见这个人的地位举足轻重。

“是，他是张敬的爱徒，常驻在北京艺楼管事。他很多年前就跟着张敬了。三年前有过差点被性侵的经历，之后身体就越来越差，张敬和沈屠在那之后更重视他了，他现在离了北京的演出都不去，北京已经是他的老窝了，掌握很大的话语权。”

“张肃的兄弟？”

“是的，他和太子爷关系很好。”

“去查，三年前宋矜找我让我处理的那个，性侵人的狗东西。那件事的受害人是谁。” 常驿回忆了一遍当时的情景，宋矜一直没有说受害人的名字，只说了是个关系很好，很重要的师哥。

许岩咬牙，“下不为例。” 然后单膝跪地，抱拳，“周师哥，孟师弟，对不起。”说完也不等俩人回应起身转身就气哄哄地走了

许岩走后孟川要送周忡被拒绝了，“不用了，我自己走。你喝酒了，让喆鞍来接你吧。”

他也一样，说完就头也不回地离开 。

然而走了几步之后又突然停下来用只有附近几个人能听到的声量说，“孟川，但愿你知道你自己在干什么吧。” 孟川听言，手里的动作顿了顿，没反应过来，周忡已经走出了大门

孟川的嘴角扬了扬，微微摇了摇头举杯把剩余的酒喝了才拿出手机给人打了电话。

看完这出大戏，常驿感觉酣畅淋漓，若不是周忡最后那句话，这一场孟川就赢了，但说完，周忡就赢了。

\--

嗯，很多新人新名字啊，这是这一票人里面的另一个故事线~

小周宝宝这么可怜，该补偿补偿孩子了


	16. 番外2

常驿后来又回到了原来的酒肉生活，谈不上淫乱但也和正经不靠边。在他这里，他和许岩是互利关系，许岩出卖自己的肉体来满足自己的野心，他用人脉和势力做他背后的背景，同时满足自己的情欲。唯一不同的是，他不缺许岩这样的人，但许岩缺他这样的人。

当日酒局上意外撞见艺楼三人之后，许岩毫无惊喜地找了过来，对他哭诉自己的难处和委屈之后又化身爬床的小妖精，痛痛快快地翻天覆雨了一番。这种行为的潜台词和，“皇上您得替臣妾做主。” 其实也并无太大差异。

许岩自是希望他出手给孟川找不痛快，而他一贯的风格，是只要床伴开口，他便出手，绝不不过问。可遗憾的是，那天艺楼三人的争执，他一字不漏地听进去了，也不难推测这件事有前因，至于是什么，查一查便知。

“这个孟川背后是不是有什么人？这点事按理虽然不会引起特别大的事，但也不至于一点水花都没有。”常驿应了许岩的要求给了丙组送去了一点麻烦，但是这毕竟是他们师兄弟之间的事，他还念着和张肃的那点情面，还有自己顺手帮忙报过仇的周忡，没必要下那么狠的手。

“孟川没有特别大的背景，但是这个人为人处世口碑很好，咱道上有很多兄弟认识他，说他对谁都挺大方客气，好说话。一来一往，有些小事赵兄弟们帮忙，兄弟们也很乐意帮忙。”小弟说

“哈，会攀关系，还不如会做人的。”常驿虽然不认识孟川，但上次匆匆一面却不觉得这个人藏什么歪心思，也不像是多么圆滑的一个人。然而他虽然长得很老实，却能够笑着应付咄咄逼人的许岩，那样的人和许岩最大的区别就是前者是高高在上温室里被人捧在手心里长大的天才，而后者是沼泽中爬出来的，他吃过最肮脏见过最恶心的污虫。

“那就算了，孟川这个人以前估计没少挨欺负，他俩的事我就不掺和了。”常驿摇摇头，孟川这种人，许岩一辈子都不会理解

“常爷，您今天也去北艺楼吗？” 

常驿从南京到北京常住一个月，一半是为公事，一半是为流浪。北京不是他的地界，充其量就是有几个兄弟几个相好行走方便。南京的艺楼曲艺社没有北京多，可听多了宋矜，耳朵都被养刁了，再听听别家，确实少了点意思。许岩所属的北京艺楼和宋矜本是同根，两家班主师出同门，虽各有所长但实力都不容小覰。

“不去。连着看了好几天，今天去看点其他的。” 

所以，常驿当晚就出现在北京歌剧舞院的包厢里，看了一部一点也不符合他霸道威武气质的话剧 -- 《彼得潘》

这一部改自儿童文学的童话话剧并没有如他想象那样开演，而是用了一个与以往不同的论述，颠倒了大家心目中固有的概念，以虎克船长为男主角不断给孩子们创造险境，暗示他们梦幻岛不是彼得潘口中色彩缤纷的快乐乌托邦，不惜以自己为代价送孩子们离开的黑暗童话。

常驿不可思议地环视一周，没有看到任何小朋友，拿起了手中的票再看一眼，才发现这部童话故事改编的话剧，居然是限制级。但是，这样的话剧却让他很痛快，人间的尔虞我诈就是话剧里演示的那样，带你飞带你逃离喧嚣的人不一定是在救你，同理，你又是否看清了害你的人除去那些难题，想表达的潜台词。成人童话不是过个幸福美满的生活，而是让每一个真心都能得到同样真心的回报。

这几年，周忡至少每两个月会来看一次话剧或音乐剧舞台剧，每次看完都会直接奔往剧场步行10分钟不到距离的一家小酒吧。那个小酒吧平常人不多，没有吵躁的音乐，也没有喧哗的人群，只有一群聊着家常两短的社畜。

“周老板，今天又去看话剧了？” 吧台里面站着一个高挑帅气的年轻小伙，穿着鼻挺的酒红色衬衫马甲，脸带微笑地欢迎他坐到自己吧台座位上

“嗯，今天看了部很有意思的话剧。” 周忡也没拒绝，就坐到了他面前

“怎么说？照旧吗？” 调酒师其实是澜嵩的亲哥哥，这家酒吧老板，也是他

“嗯，谢谢。彼得潘你知道吧，这个话剧，说的是彼得潘的阴暗面。” 

“你看的是那部呀。这几天我听了好几回客人聊这个了，说的是虎克船长在救人的故事吧。” 说着就把一杯长岛冰茶放到周忡面前

周忡笑着道：“谢谢。” 喝了一小口之后露出了满意的微笑，继续道，“是，但是他要表达的可比这个复杂多了。他是一个反乌托邦的作品。” 

“那怎么可能呢，他就是小孩们看的东西，这些演话剧的喜欢反向思考，虎克船长哪有什么理由把孩子赶走。”

“因为梦幻岛，是死后的世界。“ 

在周忡身后听他们聊了一会儿的男人缓缓地坐到了周忡身边，似笑非笑地说出了一句令人乍舌的话。

”尼格罗尼谢谢。“

【那个说着狠话喝着烈酒的男人】就这样走进了周忡的世界里。


End file.
